


Mission

by Kristin_Ramius



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Ramius/pseuds/Kristin_Ramius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world shrouded in darkness, it's hard to distinguish who you can trust and who can kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

We were gathered together on a late summer’s afternoon. A group gathered for one purpose only. None of us knew anything about each other except that we were here to do a mission. A mission that could either break or make are organization. Living in the shadows all of my life I understood how this operation worked better than anyone else out there. An assassins’ job is no laughing matter. You don’t get to make friends here. You’re lucky if you even get to live through a mission. We’re alive as long as they need us to be alive. We’re alive as long as we have a purpose. As soon as our purpose ends so do we. If we fight against what they want we compromise a mission. If the mission is compromised we are never seen again. I look around at all my “teammates” for this mission and wonder who is going to be the new team leader. The leader of the group always survives the mission no matter how tough it is. The leader is the ultimate commander on the mission; the leader is usually the best assassin on the team. Our organization is known around the world for being able to keep our calm under pressure. How do I know all this? Well I was leader last time. I lead our team in an assassination against another nations leader. You know the one that you heard was an ‘accident’. Well it wasn’t. Don’t feel bad though. No one knows what’s really happening. Not until we want them to at least.  
We’re each handed a packet with directions for the new mission. Inside the package is a document with a single paragraph that states “Mission status: Retrieve lost documents from Blabber. Kill Blabber. Return with out getting caught. Make death look like an accident. Any captures, kill yourself. Return when mission is done. “  
Seems easy enough but I have a feeling that it won’t be this simply. It never is. I wait for the other agents to exit the room and walk to the commander door. I knock and wait for him to call me in.  
“Enter.” A gruff voice responds after a few seconds.  
I step in and wait for him to speak.  
“You got your packet I presume.” He says not even bothering to look up from his paper work.  
“Yes sir.” I reply curtly. Our Boss is not one for useless talk so the faster you state your business the less likely he’ll try to kill you off.  
“Good. Here’s the rest of your information.” He slides another packet across his desk to me. I pick it up and read my next set of instructions. Your real job: “Train a new mission leader.” That’s all it says. That’s all I needed to know. I nod my head and exit his office. As I leave he says, “In order for this organization to work we need new skills. We can’t keep everyone forever. After every mission you all become a liability.”  
I pause at the door and say “yes sir.” Still facing forward. I know my job. I know what needs to happen. I need to keep this company alive.

The mission starts off easy enough. We get Blabber in a disclosed location and get rid of him as fast as we got him there. The documents were also easy enough to find. Blabber wasn’t known for his intelligence. Explains why he didn’t get far in this line of work. As soon as we got everything clear everyone looks toward me. I’m the “un-appointed” leader of this mission.  
“Clear out agents, all but Agent L. I need your help moving his body back into his house.” I say causing everyone to jump in there skins as I drop a box full of metal to the floor. Everyone leaves except for Agent L. She’s a tiny thing with nothing special about her, but who am I to judge my replacement. “Let’s move.”

We finish setting the body on the bed with a bottle of pills in his hands. To anyone else this would look like a drug overdose. With a typed suicide note describing a sensation of being watched this will pass off as nothing special. Just another crazed human with an unexplained fear of being watched that finally pushed them over the edge. With Blabbers tracked record as the quiet guy in the complex no one will ever doubt what happened. He was the guy that never talked to anyone and was only ever seen once with a girl. No one will question him killing himself. Not with the note we left behind. To be fair Blabber was dead the day he walked away from the organization. I don’t know what he was trying to prove but what ever it was he failed miserably. We made sure of that. I look to Agent L putting the final touches to our masterpiece in place. A gun with Blabbers fingertips all over it on the side of the bed; now there just needs to be a reason for it. She looks over at me with a questioning look. Probably wondering why there’s gun at the scene if no one was shot. I walk a little ways over to the window and look at the other agents below. “Good job Agent L. As expected of the new leader.”  
Her heads snaps towards me as she asks “What?”  
“You heard me Agent L.” I snap back. I hate wasting my time on stupid questions.  
“No. You’re wrong. That wasn’t in my packet information.” She says shaking her head as if she actually knows what’s going on.  
I roll my eyes and simply say, “That information was classified.”  
“I don’t understand,” she says. Her brown eyes slowly widening with fear as she realizes something is wrong.  
“You didn’t need to,” I reply.  
“What do you mean I didn’t need to!” she all but screams. “Were on a mission. How did I not need to know this! If I’m in charge why have we all been listening to you?”  
“It’s like I said. You didn’t need to know. Do you think we tell every agent what exactly is going to happen on a mission?” I snap back raising an eyebrow at her out burst. “No we don’t. You’re on a need to know basis. You only know as much as we want you to know. That’s why all our missions succeed. That’s why we’re #1. That’s why we get called. That’s why there’s no mistakes. And as for everyone listening to me, well that’s what you guys decided to do. I never told any of you to listen to me. You just did.”  
“If that’s the case why are you telling me now?” She asks, her eyes narrowing at me. As if she thinks she can read my every move. I hold back a snicker and narrow my eyes right back at her.  
“I already told you why agent. It’s because you’re the mission leader. Mission leaders always know what’s going to happen.” Why is she making this so complicated?  
“But.” She locks her graze into my eyes. “But you’re the mission leader.” Didn’t I already go over this with her?  
“No, you guys assumed I was the leader” I pause and take a look at our surrounding making sure everything is in place. “In here I’m Blabber’s unfortunate girlfriend who came to check on him and got shot in the head.” I look up into her brown eyes and wonder how she can be the next leader. Right now all I see is some kid looking at me like I’m crazy.  
“But your not shot.” She observes as my eyes dart towards the gun.  
“I’m not shot yet.” I say as I walk back towards the bed. “In order for this mission to work one of us needs to be the decoy. The one that leads all the other agencies off the main trail Blabber intended to leave behind. The one who makes Blabber look like a crazed ex-agent who got in way over his head. We need someone to make this look more real than it already is.”  
“No! You’re wrong. Our agency is #1 because the mission leader always survives. And and… you’re the leader.” She screams and I have the urge to slap my hand over her mouth but I restraining from doing that just yet.  
“No I’m not. It’s like you said the mission leader always survives. And that’s why you’re the mission leader.” I say instead, my hand still itching to hit her.  
“No I’m not. You are.” She screams back like a two year old.  
“Look.” I make sure she’s looking at me before I continue. “The reason why we work is because we always have a new mission leader. We do our job and then pass it on. Since were on a need to know basis no one knows who the leader is until the jobs done. No one knows what’s really happening until it’s already over. That’s the way this works.”  
“But you’ve been a leader for so long. You’re the best how can you just die?” Her voice is just above a whisper now as everything finally dawns on her.  
“Because that’s my order.” I state like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
“And if I refuse?” She breathes out. Refuse? Why would anyone want to refuse this position? It should be an honor.  
“Then you compromise the mission.” My voice sounds venomous, as I look her up and down.  
“Compromise” She gulps not liking the way I’m staring at her. “Hasn’t that been happening a lot lately. Where assassins have been messing up and getting killed on the missions.”  
“Yes it has.” I let my eyes drop to the floor and wait.  
“I don’t understand.” She whimpers.  
My eyes start to glow in the candlelight of the room. “You will.”  
“What are you going to do?” She asks almost as if she’s scared to find out.  
“Me? Nothing. You on the other hand have just changed your position. You just went from being the mission leader to being the unfortunate girlfriend who gets shot in the head.” I say with a smile forming on my lips.  
“No.” She shakes her head, trying to process what I just said. “That wasn’t my order. Were both going back! Right?” Her voice is quivering like she just understood just how dangerous this has really become.  
“That wasn’t the order.” I say with a sigh.  
“I’m changing the order.” She snaps back.  
“You can’t do that.” I glare at the floor patiently waiting for the right time.  
“Well I’m not killing myself.” Her voice sounds strong but you can just make out the touch of uncertainty it still contains.  
“Yes, you will.” I respond with a venomous tone.  
“No. I won’t. And you can’t make me.” She whimpers as she moves across the floor towards the door.  
I raise my head watch her feeble attempt at escape. “Can’t I?” I say right before I lunge after her.

 

I walk into the commander’s office and wait for him to speak.  
“You’re back. Mission status.” He asks in his gruff voice.  
“All went according to plan. We retrieved the documents and killed Blabber.” I say innocently waiting for his eyes to meet mine.  
He lifts up his head and narrows his misty green eyes at me and says, “I see you made it back safe.”  
“Yes. The mission was compromised sir.” I say smiling sweetly as I continue with my report, “At the last minute Agent L decided that as mission leader she should be the one that stayed behind.”  
“Funny how that’s been happening a lot lately.” He snorts out in his Irish accent.  
I tilt my head to the side and say, “I’m sure I don’t know what your talking about sir.”  
“Of course you don’t.” He says with a roll of his eyes. “Now about your next mission…..


End file.
